


Not a Crush at All

by RenaM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: General Danvers Week, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex comes out of the lake, angry and soaked. She's not in the mood to talk, but Professor Inze always had a way with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Crush at All

**Author's Note:**

> Heey! I didn't know if I was gonna take part in the General Danvers Week because of my Masters, but....it's Hogwarts AU day...how could I NOT take part in that? Anyways, it's a drabble...probably one shot...but I'm open to write more if people like...  
> And sorry if anyone has a problem with age difference...just pretend Alura had Kara as soon as she left Hogwarts...  
> Well! I hope you like it =)

"Now, that was very brave, wasn't it, Alexandra?" Astra said, smirk in place. "Though one could also use the word 'foolish'..." The Slytherin head continued as if on an afterthought.

"Shut up, Inze." The Gryffindor Seventh year mumbled angrily under her breath, using her hand to push the wet hair out of her face.

"Is that how you speak to your Professor? And I did mean it as a compliment." Astra chuckled, leaning back against the tree behind her.

Alex stared at her. She was dripping wet, but at least her best friend's necklace was safe and sound in her hand.

"Someone from your house, _professor_ , decided it'd be fun to send Kara's heirloom necklace in the water during OUR Quidditch practice." Astra narrowed her eyes at that, looking at the student's hand. "She doesn't know how to how to swim and I already had my broom with me. So instead of cursing him into oblivion, I came after it."

Normally, Alex would enjoy bantering with Professor Inze. Of course, contrary to what Kara thought, it had nothing to do with Alex having a crush on her. It was just... Astra had a good... banter experience... Yep. That was it. Regardless, normally she'd stay and reciprocate, trying to make Astra blush (which happened once and Alex was trying to repeat it... for research of course), but not today. Right now Alex was angry. At Slytherins. This necklace was really important to Kara, as Astra should know.

"Who was it that did that?" Astra asked.

Alex stared at her for a moment before letting her shoulders relax. "Smythe. She hates her ever since Kara bested her as a Seeker. You know... as a first year. By a large margin. In the last game." She added the last bits with a small smirk and was pleased (for no reason...) to see amusement flickering through Astra's eyes, as her face relaxed.

"Yes, your team won again, Captain. You already got praised by the whole school on the day, no need to drag it on." Astra said,  crossing her arms over her chest.

"On the contrary, _professor_. I rather like the fact that that the last match makes it... 5 years without Gryffindor losing any matches to Slytherin. " Alex said, anger left aside for the moment. It was incredible how Astra always managed to do that...something which Alex was NEVER telling Kara, otherwise she'd never hear the end of it.

Astra narrowed her eyes at her, but the pulling of her lips upwards told Alex that she was fighting against a smile, and losing it. "Yes, well... the team is rather lucky to have had you for that long, I suppose?"Astra asked, dryly.

"You're the one saying it, teach." Alex answered, cocky even as she was swatting the wet hair from her face once more.

Astra chuckled. "Of course." She took out her wand and waved it at Alex, who suddenly felt warm all over (which had nothing to do with Astra's chuckle, of course. It was due, solely, to the drying charm the professor had just cast on her), and her clothes were suddenly dry.

"Go give the necklace back to Kara, Alex. I'll deal with Miss Smythe later, don't worry about it." Astra said, putting her wand away quickly, and Alex looked her in the eyes.

"Thanks." She said. Astra's eyes were so pretty. Damn, she needed to get away, fast. "I'll see you later, Professor."

Astra simply nodded and Alex started to walk away. The warmth had not yet left her.

"I did mean it, you know." Astra's voice carried to her and Alex looked over her shoulder back to the woman, a confused expression on her face. "Regardless of the reason, it was rather brave to dive into the lake at that speed. The Giant Squid might be amicable most of the time, but in the way you entered? It might have perceived you as a threat. It was foolish, but very brave." Astra concluded with a smile, and Alex felt her cheeks burn.

"Well...Typical Gryffindor, then." She said and Astra laughed at that. A real laugh. The blush and warmth intensified. "Besides, you were here to save me if anything went wrong, weren't you, Professor?" Alex continued for some stupid (Gryffindor) reason. Dig a little deeper, why not?

With the laugher slowly dying down, but full smile still on her face, Astra met her gaze. It sent a chill down Alex's spine. "Of course, brave one. Always." She said simply.

Alex offered her a trembling smile, before restarting her walk back towards the Quidditch pit.

Nope. No crush at all...

More like head over heels... Merlin, she was screwed!


End file.
